Biodata EXO-Kids
by liJunYi
Summary: Hanya khayalan dan impian saya membentuk sebuah group boy&girl. Jika member EXO (GS) menikah dan memiliki anak dengan bakat yang menurun dari orang tua mereka. Mereka pun membentuk grup untuk kembali meneruskan kepopuleran orang tua mereka, bisakah mereka? Introduction Cast NOTE:Crack Pair *justrandompublish


**Writer : Han Hyun Hyo**

**Di sini saya hanya ingin menjabarkan grup EXOkids khayalan saya. Yaitu grup yang terdiri dari member yang merupakan anak dari para couple EXO official dan cucu dari para couple Super Generation.**

**Bagi yang gak suka, gak usah baca aja deh. Daripada saya dibully kayak Jong Seok -.-#**

**Mohon maklum karena ini hanya imajinasi saya. Kalau yang mau ff fullnya, ditunggu aja kabar baiknya ya **

**Biodata EXOkids**

**J-Seok**

Nama : Lee Jong Seok (perpaduan kebesaran dan kemuliaan)

TTL : 30 Mei

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

Hobi : Mengemil

Keluarga : Lee Jong In (appa), Kim Min Seok (eomma), Lee In Seok (younger twin), Lee Dong Hae & Kim Hee Chul (haraboji), Im Yoon Ah & Jung Soo Yeon (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-sangat peduli pada saudaranya yang lain, tapi cenderung over-protective dan cerewet (seperti eommanya)

-suka mengemil, tapi badannya tetap kecil dan kurus

-kulitnya putih seperti eommanya dan tinggi seperti appanya

-tidak terpilih menjadi leader karena bicaranya bertele-tele, selain itu lebih suka mengalah

-karena sifat suka mengalahnya, ia sering dibully member lain

-menyukai dan mengagumi Jun Yi yang pintar dan anggun

Position : lead dancer, rapping

Power : Frost

**In Seok**

Nama : Lee In Seok (perpaduan kebajikan dan kemuliaan)

TTL : 30 Mei

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

Hobi : main game, bermain PSP

Keluarga : Lee Jong In (appa), Kim Min Seok (eomma), Lee Jong Seok (older twin), Lee Dong Hae & Kim Hee Chul (haraboji), Im Yoon Ah & Jung Soo Yeon (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-super duber aktif dan tidak bisa diam (dancing machine)

-doyan tidur dan susah dibangunkan (seperti appanya)

-penggila game dan susah disuruh makan kalau sudah main game

-mudah sakit-sakitan

-berbadan pendek, tetapi lincah dan sixpack, warna kulitnya juga putih (ngga ada yang ngikutin appanya ^^)

-bandel dan paling jahil, cucu kesayangan Dong Hae haraboji

-trio Happy Virus bersama Min Hyun dan Kyung Gi, tetapi lebih sering bertengkar dengan Min Hyun

Position : main dancer (dancing machine)

Power : Teleport

**Chang**

Nama : Park Chan Hyun (hidup yang berharga, penuh kecerdasan dan kemuliaan)

TTL : 30 Mei

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

Hobi : chatting

Keluarga : Park Chan Yeol (appa), Cho Baek Hyun (eomma), Park Min Hyun (younger twin), Park Jung Soo & Cho Kyu Hyun (haraboji), Kim Tae Yeon & Seo Joo Hyun (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-berbadan pendek dan wajah imut (awet muda) seperti eommanya

-sedikit pemalu dan mudah minder dengan penampilan fisiknya (padahal visual LoL)

-terlalu lugu untuk ukuran anak laki-laki

-tak bisa terpisahkan oleh I-pad pemberian Kyu Hyun haraboji

-mengagumi dan dekat dengan Dae Hee sedari kecil

-lahir di hari yang sama dengan Seok Bersaudara karena kesalahan teknis (Baek Hyun eomma terpeleset^^)

Position : main vocal (high tone), visual

Power : Light

**Bi**

Nama : Park Min Hyun (hidup yang berharga, penuh kecerdasan dan kemuliaan)

TTL : 30 Mei

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Hobi : bermain basket

Keluarga : Park Chan Yeol (appa), Cho Baek Hyun (eomma), Park Chan Hyun (older twin), Park Jung Soo & Cho Kyu Hyun (haraboji), Kim Tae Yeon & Seo Joo Hyun (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-gadis manis berperawakan tomboy dan sedikit urakan

-anak yang sulit diatur dan bicaranya sedikit tajam (apa adanya)

-bertubuh tinggi dan putih, sangat cantik seperti eomma dan halmeoninya (jika sedikit rapi :P)

-main dancernya girls grup

-penuh semangat dan mood maker bagi yang lain (trio Happy Virus bersama In Seok dan Kyung Gi)

Position : rapper, lead dancer (dancing machine)

Power : Flame

**Juny**

Nama : Li Jun Yi (sutra yang berseni dan keemasan)

TTL : 1 Juni

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Hobi : membaca buku

Keluarga : Li Jia Heng / Wu Yi Fan / Kris (appa), Kim Joon Myun (eomma), Choi Si Won / Li Shi Yuan & Park Jung Soo (haraboji), Hwang Mi Young & Kim Tae Yeon (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-seperti eommanya, pendiam, kalem dan sabar.

-bersifat tenang dan tidak terburu-buru

-sangat pintar dalam akademik, meskipun kurang menonjol dalam seni

-gadis anggun dengan wajah blasteran (mirip Mi Young halmeoni)

-mengagumi dan mencontoh kepemimpinan dari kedua orang tuanya dan Jae Han

Position : leader of girls, visual, main vocal (middle tone)

Power : Water

**So Hee**

Nama : Kim So Hee (kemuliaan, keindahan dan kebahagiaan)

TTL : 7 September

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Hobi : menyanyi, mendengarkan musik

Keluarga : Kim Jong Dae (appa), Kim Kyung Soo (eomma), Kim Dae Hee (younger twin), Kim Kyung Gi (younger brother), Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeo Wook (haraboji), Kwon Yu Ri & Park Sun Young (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-gadis manis dengan lesung pipinya dan rambut coklat bergelombang

-suka menyendiri dengan mendengarkan musik, tapi tetap mudah bergaul dengan yang lain

-ia sangat ceria dan ramah, tetapi cenderung menutup diri tentang perasaannya.

-memiliki suara yang powerfull dan tinggi

-sangat menghormati oppa tertuanya, Jong Seok

Position : lead vocal (high tone), main dancer

Power : Earth

**Daily**

Nama : Kim Dae Hee (kemuliaan dan kebahagiaan yang hebat)

TTL : 7 September

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Hobi : memasak

Keluarga : Kim Jong Dae (appa), Kim Kyung Soo (eomma), Kim So Hee (older twin), Kim Kyung Gi (younger brother), Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeo Wook (haraboji), Kwon Yu Ri & Park Sun Young (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-gadis manis dan lemah lembut, sangat feminim dengan rambut straight dan kulit seputih susu

-sangat rajin membersihkan rumah dan pintar memasak (seperti eommanya)

-penyuka dan penyayang anak kecil dan hewan

-paling perhatian dengan yang lainnya

-sangat menyukai Jae Han oppa yang selalu perhatian padanya

Position : main vocal (alto tone)

Power : Flight (Dragon)

**Jae Han**

Nama : Cho Jae Han (putra pertama yang tampan dan terhormat)

TTL : 9 September

Umur : 17 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

Hobi : olahraga (apapun)

Keluarga : Cho Se Hun (appa), Li Lu Han (eomma), Cho Se Ri (younger sister), Cho Kyu Hyun & Lee Sung Min / Li Sheng Min (haraboji), Seo Joo Hyun & Lee Soon Kyu (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-penyuka game (meskipun bukan maniak game)

-bersifat pemimpin dan tegas

-keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat dan bertanggung jawab

-cenderung canggung di dekat perempuan (terutama So Hee)

-bertubuh tinggi dan sixpack, cucu kesayangan dan termirip dengan Kyu Hyun haraboji

Position : leader of boys, main dancer

Power : Telekinesis

**Li-N**

Nama : Li Yi Min (baik lagi lincah)

TTL : 15 Januari

Umur : 16 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Hobi : belanja, salon, martial art (wushu)

Keluarga : Li Yi Xing (appa), Han Zi Tao (eomma), Li Zi Ying (younger brother), Lee Hyuk Jae / Li Yin He & Han Geng (haraboji), Lee Hyo Yeon & Choi Soo Young (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-gadis berwajah mirip Barbie, bermata bulat, berkulit putih rata, dan bulu mata lentik

-ia sangat manja (terutama pada eommanya) dan cengeng, makanya yang lain sangat hati-hati padanya (takut ia menangis dan mengadu pada eomma pandanya^^)

-tapi ia anak yang berani dan paling kuat di antara gadis yang lain, dengan keahlian wushu warisan eommanya dan kecerewetannya

-sunbae Kyung Gi di sekolahnya dan selalu adu debat dengannya

Position : main dancer, visual

Power : Healing

**Kyung Gi**

Nama : Kim Kyung Gi (mulia, cemerlang dan berani)

TTL : 4 Februari

Umur : 13 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

Hobi : bermain game online

Keluarga : Kim Jong Dae (appa), Kim Kyung Soo (eomma), Kim So Hee (older sister), Kim Dae Hee (older sister), Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeo Wook (haraboji), Kwon Yu Ri & Park Sun Young (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-bermata bulat (seperti eommanya) serta rahang dan senyum seperti appanya

-pekerja keras dan segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi (karena sangat dimanja oleh appanya)

-keras kepala dan suka bersembunyi di balik punggung appanya :D

-vokalis utama EXOkids bersama So Hee noonanya.

Position : main vocal (bass tone), visual

Power : Lightning

**Shy Li**

Nama : Cho Se Ri (melati dunia yang cantik)

TTL : 5 Maret

Umur : 7 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Hobi : menyanyi, bermain biola

Keluarga : Cho Se Hun (appa), Li Lu Han (eomma), Cho Jae Han (older brother), Cho Kyu Hyun & Lee Sung Min / Li Sheng Min (haraboji), Seo Joo Hyun & Lee Soon Kyu (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-gadis kecil yang sangat feminim dan suka berdandan (diajarkan oleh Yi Min)

-penggila pink dan pengoleksi segala jenis boneka

-sangat berbakat dalam bermacam alat music

-selalu ceria dan kaya senyum, wajah polos dan lugu (seperti eommanya)

Position : main vocal (middle tone)

Power : Wind

**Hero**

Nama : Li Zi Ying (anak laki-laki yang merupakan pahlawan kebaikan)

TTL : 5 April

Umur : 7 tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

Hobi : melukis dan modelling

Keluarga : Li Yi Xing (appa), Han Zi Tao (eomma), Li Yi Min (older sister), Lee Hyuk Jae / Li Yin He & Han Geng (haraboji), Lee Hyo Yeon & Choi Soo Young (halmeoni)

Fakta :

-selalu sadar kamera dan modeling sejati sejak umur 5 tahun

-berwajah manis seperti appanya dan memiliki satu lesung di pipi kirinya

-mudah bergaul dan sejak kecil hobi ngetroll -.- (membuat lelucon garing)

-pemilik sabuk utama (?) wushu terbaik di seluruh dunia meskipun dengan umur yang masih sangat muda

-seperti anak kembar dengan Shy Li (selalu bersama)

Position : rapping, visual

Power : Time Control

**KESIMPULAN**

EXOboys :

J. Seok = lead dancer, rapper

In Seok = main dancer (dancing machine)

Chang = lead vocal (high tone), visual

Jae Han = leader of boys, main dancer

Kyung Gi = main vocal (bass tone), visual

Hero = rapper, visual

EXOgirls:

Bi = rapper, main dancer (dancing machine)

Juny = leader of girls, visual, main vocal (middle tone)

So Hee = lead vocal (high tone), lead dancer

Daily = main vocal (alto tone)

Li-N = main dancer, visual

Shy Li = main vocal (middle tone), rapper


End file.
